


One

by visionshadows



Series: November [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The November Series was based on a number of prompts left in my livejournal by friends. Each fic is either Doctor Who (old and new), or Torchwood and all are short. No summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

[ ](l)

 

"This is really a brilliant loo," The Doctor exclaimed, crouching down to inspect the phone on the wall. "Who calls people while they're on the toilet?"

"Lots of people," Martha said, looking scared as she shushed him. "Be quiet or else they'll find us."

"At least we've reading material." The Doctor began to flip through the magazines, exclaiming when he found a copy of Heat. "I love Heat!"

Martha sat down on the closed toilet lid, looking around the small space. It was a nice bathroom, clean and decent-smelling. All in all, they'd hid in worse places. She could only hope they wouldn't be found anytime soon.

"Did you know that Jordan is pregnant?" The Doctor asked in an excited whisper.

Martha raised an eyebrow, before leaning over to read over his shoulder. "How is that attractive? They both look like plastic."

The Doctor tilted his head, frowning. "No, I destroyed all of the living plastic. Well, I destroyed the Nestene Consciousness that was controlling the living plastic."

"Quiet." Martha said, thwaping him on the shoulder. "And turn the page."

"Martha? Are you in here?"

Martha froze as did The Doctor, both of them wide-eyed in fear. The Doctor felt his nose tickle and he started to make faces to stop from sneezing.

'What are you doing?' Martha mouthed at him.

He pointed at his nose, still making faces. She rolled her eyes, exasperated. The footsteps started up again, heading towards the exit when he couldn't help it and sneezed loudly. The Doctor yelped as he lost his balance, grabbing at Martha wildly and pulling her to the ground in a heap.

The door flew open and Francine Jones looked at both of them in anger. "What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Martha held up the magazine sheepishly. "Catching up on gossip?"  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
